


Saddle Up!

by baconluver69, misfitroo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Belly Bulges, Blowjobs, Filth, Gavin is a little shit, M/M, Sex Toys, bad dragon usage, now with eighty percent more bacon!, pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69, https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitroo/pseuds/misfitroo
Summary: Michael fucking did it. Now he had to face his friend at work the next day. Then Gavin gives him a strange offer Michael tries his hardest to refuse, but he know he can't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> GASP! I'm alive! Senior year has been kicking my ass! I have so much story ideas on my phone so more is coming! The next fic might be a Rockstar!Ray/Dan smut or a filthy Meg/Gavin/Ryan threesome. I'll see what gets done first! ;)
> 
> Did some subtle editing but this was mostly written by Bacon! Thanks again for all your hard work!
> 
> *Bac0n here. I went through and added my personal favorite thing when it comes to fanfiction - spaces!

“Hey, asshole” Michael rudely greeted Gavin as he stormed into the Achievement Hunter office. Gavin, already knowing who the insult was thrown at as he was the only one in the office this early in the morning, just smiled.

 

“Ello, boi” Gavin greeted and turned his chair to face his friend, but then frowned a bit at the scowl on Michael’s face. “What did I do this time?” he asked knowing that the hostility was aimed at him for whatever reason.

“You know what the fuck you did, you piece of shit” Michael sneered down at him. “Your ‘little present’ that you sent me on Friday” he continued, feeling his face grow hot at the mention of the present. “What the fuck was going through your empty british brain when you wrapped it?”

 

Gavin was still utterly confused at the accusation. “What present are you talking about?” he asked, until he saw how red Michael’s cheeks were getting and he knew it wasn’t from anger. Confusion left his face and in its place grew a knowing look and a cocky grin that stretched widely across his face. 

Michael’s fists balled at the arrogant look on his friend’s face, wanting so badly to punch him in his stupid face. But he let out a loud huff and grumbled. “You know which one. You never send me gifts anyways, what other one could I be talking about, dipshit?” As if Michael gave him the answer he all of a sudden remembered about the ‘present’. “Oh, that lovely present I sent you. I remember now” Gavin said smugly.

 

Michael gritted his teeth in both mild anger and mild annoyance. “Yes. that fucking present, you asshole. What the fuck were you thinking? Sending me a fucking dildo. A my little pony dildo, Gavin? One what the fuck is wrong with you and two, where did you find that damn thing anyway?” he chewed out the still smiling Brit who casually just watched Michael throw curse words at him. “I’m not even a Brony anymore, like, it’s not even cool!”

 

“So, I take it you enjoyed my gift, I see?” he quipped and snickered as Michael glared daggers at him, though he knew there was no real anger there. “And besides, be glad I was courteous enough to put it on your couch instead of just leaving it on your doorstep” he reminded, unashamed that he sent his best friend an inappropriate gift.

 

“Why did you get me that thing, Gavin?” Michael snapped at him to get him back to the question and Michael literally growled at Gavin when he just laughed at him.

 

“Oh, don’t be like that, boi. You used to like that My Little Pony shit right? So, I saw it and I just happened to think of you. No hard feelings, right, boi?” Gavin explained, crossing his legs nonchalantly.

 

Michael continued to scowl at him as he sat down at his desk and booted up his computer. "You’re a piece of shit, you know that? A mingey piece of shit is what you are” Michael continued to berate the Brit.

 

It was silent between the two, just the gentle whirring coming from both of their awakening computers. It was still early and the guys would be in any minute. “So,” Gavin quipped up after a while, “did you even use the lovely gift I sent you?”

 

“Did you hear any of what I just fucking said?" Gavin turned to look at Michael and laughed because although Michael responded, he did not answer his question. He could’ve just said no without much thought, but he didn’t. Something inside Gavin knew he couldn't lie and say no. It was probably the beet red blush on his still annoyed face that gave it away. “Michael? Were you even able to use it?” he asked again.

 

Michael was silent for a while until he sighed and hung his head knowing there was no way out of this conversation. “Y-yeah” he said almost silently, but Gavin heard him loud and clear.

 

Gavin’s eyebrow quirked up amused and a little turned on. “Oh, really? So, how many times did you use it over the weekend?” he asked curiously, tapping his fingers together as he watched his friend practically confess his dirty deed.  
Michael pondered over how many times he used the damn dildo and could feel a warm tingly feeling beginning to warm his nether regions. His mind went over the first time he managed to fit the entire horse cock in his hole, the joyous feeling of being stretched so wide by an appendage that was so different from every other penis he has seen, but yet so oddly familiar shape wise. And fuck, was the shape something else. He was still amazed as to how he was able to insert the oddly-shaped head into his hole with only just lotion and spit to aid in the preparation process. After his sexcapade with the toy, Michael was so impressed by his asshole’s ability that he used the toy again once Lindsay left to go to the store, leaving him all alone to continue his glorious new discovery.

 

“Michael” Gavin cut into his thinking process, bringing the older lad back to the present time. “How many-” “I used it two times, okay? Two goddamn times. Are you happy now?” he snapped and Gavin had to laugh at the fire in his voice, but casting a look down at Michael’s crotch, he could tell the entire conversation was getting him all excited.

 

Just before Gavin could ask another invasive question, the door to the office and in walked in Ray who greeted them both and sat down at his desk and then Ryan and Jack walked in as well, Geoff probably in a meeting or probably just late as usual. Lindsay came into the office as well, giving Michael a flirty wink and went into the support office. Michael watched her walk into the room with a fond smile until Gavin bumped his chair with his foot, bringing Michael’s attention back to him.

 

“What now?” Michael asked a bit irritated with him.

 

Gavin cheekily smiled again and leaned back into his chair. “I want to watch you do it” he said confidence clear in his voice.

 

Michael’s eyes then widened and the blush returned to his freckled face. “What?!” he shouted but then quieted as the noise alerted Ray and Jack, who both turned their heads to see what Michael and Gavin were doing, but they just shrugged and went right back to doing whatever they were doing. Michael then returned his glare back to the smiling prick that was Gavin. The urge to punch him in the face was getting stronger the more he and Gavin had this damn conversation.

 

“No way am I letting you fucking watch me do that. Go fuck yourself” he whispered refusing Gavin’s stupid invitation and turning back to his computer, but Gavin’s foot stopped him once again. Michael gritted his teeth in annoyance, getting close to breaking Gavin’s foot if he kept doing that.

 

“Don’t be like that, boi. Besides, I didn’t make you use the toy, did I? You used it on your own accord and from the looks of it, I suspect you liked it, I assume. If you didn’t like the gift, you could have just thrown it in the dumpster instead, but you didn’t. I bet the damn thing is hidden somewhere in your room, innit’?” he teased, picking at his nails nonchalantly.

 

Michael’s face burned at the statement and he opened his mouth wanting to tell Gavin that he was wrong, but all his insults he had for Gavin all deflated because even though he hated it, everything Gavin said was true and he couldn’t deny the fact that the dildo was in its hiding spot under the bed so Lindsay wouldn’t find it. Hopefully, cause he did not feel like explaining to his wife why there was a horse dildo under the bed. Instead, he grumbled to himself. “You don’t have to keep pointing that out you little shit.” Gavin heard that part of his ramblings and snickered.

 

“So, are you gonna give me an answer, Michael? Or are you just gonna deflect it like you always do.” Michael gritted his teeth. Why did Gavin feel like today was a good day to be particularly fucking annoying. C’mon boi, I want to watch you go to town on your new favorite toy.” Gavin practically purred at him, a teasing glint in his eyes. His lower stomach felt engulfed in flames.

 

Michael pondered this for a bit. Should he let his soon-to-be ex best friend come over to his apartment that he shared with his wife to watch him fuck himself with the dildo got for him as a joke or should he say fuck that and say no to Gavin’s stupid request? Weighing both his options, Michael sighed as he knew what the answer that both Gavin and himself wanted. He didn’t understand why a small part of him was willing to let Gavin watch, but that small part of him got a bit turned on at the thought of it. “Fucking fine. You can watch me make a fool of myself” he relented. “Just stop being a fucking prick today? I don’t think I can take it.”

 

Gavin’s eyebrow quirked up and he snickered madly. “No promises, Boi.” Michael rolled his eyes. 

“So, what day would be good to get a front row seat to your show?” Gavin asked. Gavin was truly having a lovely field day with Michael. Not only had Michael admitted to using the dildo he had sent him, he also loved it. And now his day was getting a whole lot better now that Michael agreed to let him watch his friend do the deed.

Michael thought about it for a bit and was going to reply when Geoff eventually walked in, coffee cup in hand. “Alright, assholes. Boot up your X-Boxes. We’re filming VS today” he addressed the room, not even taking the time to say ‘good morning’ to either of them. But they all just did what they were told and began turning on their consoles and opening up their recording software.

 

“Hey” Michael said in Gavin’s direction, the Brit nodding his head indicating he was listening. “How bout this Saturday? Lindsay’s going to be gone until later that night, so it’ll just be the two of us. Wanna come over that afternoon?” he suggested.

 

Gavin smiled and looked over at his best friend. “Sounds top, boi. Just you, me, bevs, and a damn good show” he mused, smirking at the pronounced frown on Michael’s face. “Go fuck yourself” he griped at him. Gavin laughed at the annoyed tone. “You’re only happy cause you finally get to see my dick” he went on.

 

The British man just shrugged. “Maybe so, but at least I get to see that and the fact that your stomach is going bulge out like you have an alien inside of you” he snickered.

 

“Shut the fuc-”“Hey, dickheads” Geoff cut in, microphone already in hand. “Get your shit together so we can film this thing” he barked at them.

 

Gavin and Michael just nodded and turned back to their stations, Michael giving him a snide look and flipped him off while Gavin returned the gesture with a cheeky grin and returned it back to him. Michael sighed. It was only Monday and yet he could feel Saturday rapidly approaching.

 

"What did I get myself into?"  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
“Babe, are you sure you’re fine with being alone by yourself?” Lindsay asked as she stood in front of the mirror in their bedroom, brushing her long red hair.

 

Michael scoffed at her and put his phone down on the bed and stood up, walking over to his wife. “Lindsay, relax. I’m fucking 28, not 8. I’m a big boy, I can take care of myself” he reminded her, standing behind her.

Lindsay rolled her eyes and fixed her hair up into a bun. Giving her make-up a once over, she turned around and pulled Michael into a loving kiss. “You make me forget that you are an adult sometimes” she said and began heading for the door, Michael tailing behind her to get to the living room. “You behave, alright?” she asked again grabbing her phone, car keys and purse off the coffee table.

 

“Lindsay, get the fuck out of here!” Michael yelled playfully, before pulling her into another tender kiss before kissing her cheek. “Tell my mother-in-law I said hello” he noted and turned her around, gently pushing her towards the door with a slap to her ass.

 

Lindsay paused at the door not understanding why Michael was in a rush to get her out of their apartment so quickly until she quickly realized why. “Is Gavin coming over the reason why you want me gone so much?” she asked already knowing the answer.

 

Michael’s eyes widened and he cursed as she figured him out so quickly. Damn, she was smart. “Yeah. Me and my boi are going to get fucked up. No girls allowed” he effortlessly lied, covering up the real reason why Gavin was coming over. His brain remembered where he hid the dildo as well.

 

Lindsay rolled her eyes and opened the door. “Try not to have too much fun while I’m gone. I’ll be back later on tonight” she reminded and headed out the door and down the two flights of stairs.

 

Michael watched her go down and head to her car. “Love you!” he called out to her. Lindsay unlocked her car door with the key button and stepped inside. 

“Love you too. Have fun!” she replied back as she shut the door and started the engine before peeling out of the apartment complex parking lot and out of the automatic gate.

 

Michael sighed and headed back into his apartment closing the door behind him. “Well, might as well get everything ready” he said to himself as he walked back to the bedroom and immediately dropping to his knees and reached under the bed for the huge toy that he had kept in the box it came in. He placed that on the bed as well as a big bottle of lube he had purchased the other day.

 

He grabbed his phone and stepped back to look at the equipment he had set out. “It’s now or never” he said and called up Gavin. After a few rings, Gavin finally picked up.

 

“Ello, boi” Gavin greeted. “Are you ready?” he asked.

 

Michael sneered into the phone. “Don’t sound so fucking excited, dipshit. But, yes. I’m ready” he grumbled.

 

Gavin let out a cocky laugh. “Don’t sound so bloody excited” he mocked and 

Michael balled his fist up. Yeah, he was definitely going to punch his friend when he gets here.

 

“Just hurry up and get the fuck over here, Gav” Michael urged as he made his way out of the bedroom and went straight to the kitchen.

 

“Patience, Michael, patience. Alright, I’ll be over there in a bit” Gavin said. “Oh, and Michael?”

 

“What?”

 

“Don’t start the fun without me” and then Gavin hung up. Michael stared down at his phone and growled. “I’m going to shove that dildo up his ass without any lube” he swore to no one. Thank God he had no neighbors around. He opened his fridge and pulled out the pack of beer, taking one of the bottles out the carton. Twisting off the cap, he immediately began drinking its contents. He was going to need as much alcohol as possible, one to relax his muscles and two to deal with Gavin.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Michael was just finishing off his third beer when he heard a knock at the door. “Bout time, asshole” he mumbled already knowing who was at the door. He stood up, wobbling a bit. He was tipsy, not drunk. He walked over to the door and as soon he opened it, he immediately punched Gavin in the arm. Gavin squawked at the impact, stepping back a bit to avoid another blow.

 

“The hell was that for?!” he complained, rubbing his sore limb.

 

“Cause you were being a piece of shit. Now, get your ass in here” Michael said walking back into the bedroom. He made it past the kitchen when he felt Gavin’s hand wrap around his wrist, pulling him to a halt. Michael sighed in frustration. “What now, Gavin?” he asked and turned to look back at the skinny man, but was surprised at the almost apologetic look in Gavin’s eyes.

 

“We don’t have to do this if you’re not comfortable with this. We can stop and just hang out on the couch if you don’t want to do this” Gavin reassured. He really didn’t want his boi to be uncomfortable with this decision. If Michael wanted to stop, Gavin would listen and they would never talk about this. “You can back out if you want.”

 

Michael thought about it for a while, but then he sighed. “Nah, we can do this. Besides, I already drank three beers before you got here, so I might as well get it over with now that you’re here” he reasoned. No backing out now.

 

The expression on Gavin’s face immediately went from remorseful to devilishly gleeful in an instant. “Alright. To the bedroom with you” he ordered in a tone that Michael had never heard before and it sent weird tingly shivers down his spine.

 

They walked into the bedroom and both just stood side by side as they both just stared at the uncovered box with the yellow My Little Pony dick inside. “Stand in front of the bed and face me” Gavin commanded. Michael was honestly shocked at the authoritative tone in his voice, but found it to be oddly arousing. Following the order, Michael hesitantly stepped towards the foot of the bed and turned to face Gavin, silently gasping at the dominant look in his eyes. “Strip. Take everything off” Gavin instructed. Michael closed his eyes and began to take his shirt off. “Ah, ah, ah. Let me see those brown eyes of yours, boi. I want to see the look in your eye when you bare everything to me” Gavin commented. Gavin was so surprised in himself. He didn’t know where this dominant side of him came from, but it was making him both giddy and hard at the image of Michael obeying his every order.

 

Michael kept his eyes locked on Gavin as he stripped his shirt off revealing his pale torso to his best friend. Gavin let out a satisfied groan at the sight of the toned muscles that lined his chest and stomach. “Beautiful, boi” Gavin complemented and Michael’s face couldn’t get even redder and hotter. He was mainly blaming it on the alcohol, but there was an ever growing lust that was beginning to surface. Becoming more confident, Michael then began undoing his jeans and slid them down along with his underwear kicking them off along with his socks until he was standing there bare head to toe under Gavin’s impenetrable gaze.

 

“Beautiful” Gavin commented again, his eyes locked on Michael’s average sized half hard member. “You know what I want you to do, Michael?” Gavin asked.

 

“Y-yeah?” Michael stuttered out and he cursed himself at the weak sounding response.

 

“Touch yourself. Let me see how you wank off” he instructed.

 

Michael nodded and slowly reached down and wrapped his hand around his throbbing dick, moaning softly as he gently worked himself. He had never been this hard before and had never had this much precum leaking out of his slit, but he still blamed it on the beer that was pumping through his veins. Gavin’s sexy commanding had absolutely nothing to do with making his dick rock hard.  
“I know you can do better than that, love” Gavin purred and Michael shivered again at that damn accent that kept turning him on. “Show me how you really touch yourself when you’re alone” he commanded.

 

Biting back both a moan and a snarky insult, Michael gripped his leaking cock tighter and picked up the pace unable to hide the pleasure filled groan. He then let out a shuddering gasp as he thumbed his sensitive wet tip, his hand them trailing down to grope his swollen balls with his other hand. “Fuck” he breathed as he began to move his hips along with each stroke.

 

“Such a good boy, my little Michael. Getting yourself off for me just like I asked. And such a pretty cock, boi. Too bad my gag reflex is shite otherwise I’d be sucking you off like a lollipop” he egged Michael on, groaning himself as he felt his own erection twitch in his pants wanting so bad to be touched. But, he had to wait a bit longer to get his rocks off. After all, this was Michael’s show and he didn’t want to intrude on his performance.

 

Michael’s panting increased as he continued to touch himself in front of his best friend, the head of his cock matching the shade of red that covered his face and upper chest area. He honestly felt weird at the scenario they were currently in. Here he was standing stark naked in his bedroom and jacking himself off while his best friend stood in front of him watching with his own tent that was bulging out of his pants. Not to mention the fact that there was a huge My Little Pony Fluttershy dildo that was sitting on the bed right behind him, waiting be entered into his rectum.

 

And speaking of which. “Alright, Michael, you can stop. How’s about we get to the main event of this little or should I say big show you’re putting on for me” Gavin instructed as he cupped his own erection, groaning as he attempted to relieve some of the pressure.

 

Michael nodded obediently and turned a bit grabbing both the lube and the dildo out of its box, playfully dangling it by the huge balls and swinging it to and fro. “Sure is a biggin innit, Michael?” Gavin teased, almost surprised by how big the dildo was. How Michael was able to fit it inside him was something he was excited to find out.

 

Michael scoffed at Gavin and reached for the much needed lube. “Like to see you try and fit this behemoth inside of you” he retorted as he opened the bottle and squeezed a decent amount to just wet his fingers. Taking in a deep breath, he parted his ass cheek with one hand while the other’s lubed fingers began circling his quivering hole before gently easing his index finger in with a shuddering moan. After pausing to let himself get used to slick intrusion, Michael moaned as he began pumping the single digit in and out of his hole. He then pulled his finger out and after applying more slick to his fingers, he then inserted two fingers into his hole, letting out a loud groan as he stretched his hole.

 

“God, you’re turning me on with those noises, boi” Gavin said from across the room. Michael opened his lust-filled eyes, not realizing he had closed them, and let out a breathy laugh as Gavin intently watched him finger himself. “Take a picture it’ll last longer” he remarked, but then his words were cut off by a loud gasp when the tips of his fingers brushed against his prostate. He then added a third finger, just to make sure he was really stretched out. “Oh, ffuck” he gritted out pumping his fingers in and out of his now slightly loose hole. If he didn’t stop now, he was definitely going to make himself cum.

 

“Come on, Michael. Get on with it” Gavin said in that commanding voice that Michael knew he couldn’t refuse. He pulled his fingers out of ass, nearly whining at the loss. The lad then finally picked up the toy and placed the suction cup part down onto the wooden floor. After making sure that the suction cup wasn’t going to move, Michael opened the lube and poured a generous amount into his hand and ran his slick hand all over the long girthy yellow toy.

 

Once ensured that the entire thing was completely coated in lube, Michael then stood over the toy and was going to turn his back to Gavin, but he froze when heard Gavin go ‘tsk, tsk.’ “Ah, ah, Michael. Face me. Let me see that pretty body of yours” Gavin purred seductively, more shivers going down Michael’s spine due to Gavin’s accent sounding a lot harder when Gavin was turned on. God, their friendship was going to be a lot weirder after this.

 

Michael turned his body towards Gavin. “Well, here goes nothing” he said aloud. Gavin continued to erotically watch as his friend then crouch down until his ass was right above the bulbous flared head. He watched as Michael then line up the head at his slick hole and then paused for a second. Michael then looked up at him with an imploring gaze, as if asking Gavin if he should continue. Gavin then blinked and swallowed before nodding eagerly. The Jersey man then closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as he spread his hole like he did last time and pressed the head to his rim, hissing a bit as he began gently easing the enlarged tip inside of himself. Gavin’s eyes widened in surprise as he continued to watch as his friend breath out a shaky ‘fuck’ as he slowly slid more of the dick inside of him, wondering how on earth could an anus stretch that much. Last time he checked, the human anus was not supposed to stretch like that, but somehow Michael made it happen. Michael only got like halfway down to the medial ring before he stopped, letting out a huge breath and groaning as he let his walls get used to the huge stretch. Even though he had done this before, it still was a tight fit no matter how much lube he had used.

 

“Fffucking Christ” Michael panted out, setting his knees down on the floor on either side of the toy. “Bit big isn’t it, Michael?” Gavin asked in a low sexy voice. Michael opened his hazy eyes and glared at him playfully. “What do you fucking think?” he snapped sarcastically before groaning as he rolled his hips. He wrapped his hand around his dripping cock and stroking himself slowly.  
Gavin just laughed at the fact that Michael had stuffed a huge yellow horse penis in his ass and yet he could still be able to joke. It was then that he noticed that while Michael had managed to fit almost half of the length inside him, there was still more past the ring. 

“Michael” he said grabbing the older lad’s attention from stroking his member. “All the way, boi” he instructed.

 

Michael let out a breathy laugh at the request and shook his head. “I wish I could, boi. But, I’m already stuffed and I can’t take any more inside my ass” he protested, rolling his hips as a reminder.

 

“Nonsense. I know you can take in more. You’ve already got that far might as well keep going” Gavin reassured, really wanting to see Michael take the dildo all the way down to fake testicles at the bottom.

 

“Gavin, I fucking can’t. It’s too fucking big” Michael retorted objectively. Michael then cautiously watched as the British man left his post from the door and make his way towards him until Gavin was standing right in front of him. He looked up at the skinny man, curious as to what he was planning to do, but then he was shocked as he watched as Gavin knelt down in front of him, hissing in surprise as Gavin placed his cold ass hands on either side of his bare waist.

 

“Gavin, what the fuck are you doing?” he asked, bewildered by the fact that Gavin was this close to him and touching him like this. He then shivered in odd arousal as he felt the lad’s lips ghost along the shell of his ear.

 

“Come on, lovely boy. I know you can take in more” he whispered huskily into his ear making Michael shudder again, the beer no longer making him feel this much desire and pleasure. It was oddly erotic in the fact his best friend was both making him and watching him pleasure himself that Gavin had originally got for him as a joke. But, as all things, when things start as a joke, it then starts becoming real and intense. Just like this situation he was in now.  
Michael then let out a startled noise as he felt Gavin’s hands trail down and around and cupped and spread his ass cheeks apart. “Come on, Michael” Gavin encouraged. Coupled with his friend’s persistent hands and the off chance that he might be able to do it, Michael sucked in a breath and began to push down on the medial ring and then let out a huge sigh as he sank down onto the wider part of the dildo until he felt the fake balls press against his ass cheeks.

 

“Holy fuck!” Michael shouted as he was filled to the brim. That was all of it and he managed to fit it all inside him. It was both a satisfying and bizarre feeling of his asshole being stretched so wide, but fuck if it didn’t feel good especially now when he could feel the dildo was pressing against his swollen prostate. But, rolling his hips, he could feel that there was something more to this new feeling.

 

“Oh, Michael, look at that” Gavin suddenly said in amazement. Michael opened his eyes and looked at Gavin’s face, but the younger lad’s attention was on something below. Following his gaze, Michael’s eyes widened in surprise as he realized what had caught Gavin’s attention. As it turned out, the dildo was MUCH too big and both he and Gavin could see the indent of the flared head bulging through the skin of his stomach. Yeah, much too big was an understatement.

 

“Holy God” Michael breathed out in awe. Gavin’s eyes were trained on that bump, not able to look away because the sight of this behemoth poking through Michael’s stomach was just too damn erotic. What’s more, his erection that was still in its prison in his pants couldn’t get any harder, but that didn’t stop him from feeling even more aroused at this scene.

 

“I fucking told you it was too big, you ass” Michael chided shakily, a satisfying grin splitting his face. He then felt Gavin’s hand leave his ass and then come around, his gentle fingers brushing his bulging gut. Michael shivered as he let Gavin touch his stomach, looking between them and watching the intimate scene between the two lads.

 

Gavin finally tore his gaze away from the stretched out skin and looked at Michael’s flushed face, his eyes nearly black. Not even thinking about it, Gavin grabbed Michael’s chin and pulled him in for a kiss. Michael’s eyes widened and his hands came up to Gavin’s shoulders to push his friend away, but when he felt Gavin’s hand on his ass squeezing his cheek affectionately, his eyelids dropped and then closed as he relaxed into it, deepening the kiss the between two. The lads parted for a bit, both staring into each other's eyes before Michael pulled him back in, more confident this time as he ran his tongue over the Brit’s lip asking for permission which he was gladly given. It was all so lewd; Michael was stark naked with an enormous dildo in his ass while his best friend was on his knees in front of him now making out with him. Everything about this was so bizarre, but he wasn’t complaining.

 

Gavin parted from Michael, licking off the strand of saliva that was attached to their lips. “I think it’s time you started riding this thing don’t you think so, Michael?” Gavin asked breathlessly. Michael nodded and reached for the lube, opening it and dribbling some onto the bottom of the shaft. Widening his posture, Michael gripped Gavin’s shoulders as he rose up off the toy until the medial ring kissed his rim and then sank back down all the way groaning at the full feeling. He then lifted himself again and sank down a bit faster this time, letting out a high-pitched moan as he filled himself again and again.

 

“How does it feel, Michael?” Gavin purred into his ear, Michael shivering in delight at the sultry voice. “Do like my present, my little Michael?”

 

“Shut the fuck up” Michael panted out, his voice hitching as the large head dragged against his sensitive prostate. “Fuck, Gav” he breathed out, burying his face into the Brit’s warm neck, his eyes clenched close from the immense pleasure running through his body. “It feels so goddamn good, boi. God, it’s so...big” he murmured, unable to stop his hips from moving up and down on the large toy feeling his movements grow faster and faster, both lads getting turned on as they could both hear the squelching sound of the dildo entering Michael over and over again.

 

The noises that were spilling from Michael’s mouth was soon getting to be too much for Gavin. Giving his friend a swift peck on his lips again, the young lad stood up and quickly began undoing his jeans to free his aching cock. “How’s about we also put that lovely mouth of yours to good use, eh boi?” Gavin groaned out pushing his pants and boxers down enough to free himself, sighing with relief as his cock sprung out hard and aching. Michael’s eyes widened and he gasped at the sight of his friend exposing his penis to him. Michael should feel embarrassed at the fact that he was actually seeing Gavin’s dick for the first time ever, but then he remembered that he himself was stark naked and riding a monster dildo at that. Not to mention the fact that the longer he gazed at the surprisingly large cock, the more he began to think how delicious it looked, his mouth watering as his eyes locked on the glistening head that was peeking out of Gavin’s foreskin. Unable to resist the irresistible sight, Michael wrapped his hand around the warm shaft, watching as his hand pulled back the skin, his mouth watering even more as the red tip engorged with blood was finally exposed to the open air.

 

“Does this feel good, Gav?” Michael asked as he slowly stroked the Brit’s length, watching as the still attached skin moved with each stroke he gave him. Gavin let out an airy moan as his aching member was finally being touched. 

“God yes, Michael. That’s it, such a good boy” he praised, gasping as he felt Michael’s thumb run over his sensitive head. “Come on, Michael. Let me feel that lovely mouth of yours” Gavin urged, eager to be in his boi’s wet hole.  
Nodding, Michael then leaned in, his tongue running up the side of his thick shaft, pausing to run circles around the leaking salty head. Michael moaned at the musky taste of Gavin as he wrapped his plump lips around the tip.Gavin tipped his head back, groaning and bringing his hand down to tangle his fingers into Michael’s soft curly hair. “Good boy, Michael. Such a good boy you are” the British lad continued to praise. 

Wanting to hear more of those beautiful praises that were spilling from Gavin’s mouth, Michael enveloped his hand around the base and slid more of the British man’s cock into his mouth until his lips touched his fingers. “Yes, Michael. Oh, you’re so good” Gavin groaned from above and Michael smiled around the flesh in his mouth as he began bobbing his head hollowing his cheeks with each bob, his hand stroking along with the pace he set. The Jersey man pulled off his cock for a bit, his mouth suckling at his wet tip while his hand fondled his Gavin’s swollen balls.The skinny lad was honestly so surprised as to how Michael was so good at this, as if he were an expert in dick sucking or something. That or Michael was just a quick learner and was doing a really excellent job. Either way, he was doing delightful wonders to his dick that were oh so pleasing.

 

Gavin was pleased with the pleasure his cock was receiving, but he wanted more from the older man. Gripping Michael’s curls, Gavin gently began easing more of himself into his mouth. Understanding what Gavin was trying to do, Michael relaxed his throat and let Gavin slowly start pushing his dick all the way in until Michael’s nose was pressed into his pubic hair, pausing to let his throat get used to the throbbing invasion.

 

“God, yes, Michael! Your mouth feels so bloody good, love” Gavin cried out, letting out a soft ‘goddamn’ as he felt Michael’s wet tongue against the bottom of his shaft. “Gonna fuck your mouth now, boi. Can’t wait any longer” Gavin urged, tightening his grip on those soft curls. Feeling that Michael was ready, the Brit slowly pulled out until those plump lips were wrapped around his head before he sank himself back into that hot cavern with a shuddering moan. Michael choked a bit as the leaking head pushed against the fleshy wall of his throat, but it didn’t bother him in the slightest. Gavin continued this slow pace until grunted as he began picking up the speed, not really going as hard as he wanted to because he didn’t want to hurt his boi. He cast a look down and groaned at the sight of his best friend on his knees in front of him and his hot wet mouth wrapped around his uncut length, his face flushed red from arousal. It was a lovely sight, but then Gavin noticed something. Even though Michael had the dildo completely stuffed in his ass, he had stopped thrusting himself onto it.

 

“Boi” Gavin breathed out and paused for a bit. Michael swiveled his big brown eyes up at Gavin, confused as to why the Brit had stopped thrusting his delicious cock into his mouth. “Why have you stopped moving your hips? Keep going, love. Keep shoving that big cock up your ass” Gavin ordered as he resumed his thrusting into the slippery mouth.

 

Michael closed his eyes and returned his focus back to the tool that was still buried deep inside him, the imprint of it still visible through his stomach. Michael returned back to the pace he had set before, letting out choked moans as he continued to fuck himself onto the phallic horse toy, his hands holding onto Gavin’s thrusting hips to gain leverage as he rode his now favorite toy. Michael couldn’t help, but enjoy the feeling of being filled from both ends of his body. The glorious feeling of was shooting arousal straight to his long neglected cock. Michael wrapped his hand around himself groaning around the thick flesh in his mouth as he rapidly pumped himself, precum leaking profusely from his purple tip.

 

“God, Michael. Such a good mouth you’ve got. Bloody hell it feels amazing” Gavin praised as he went faster, loving the delightful sound of Michael choking and slurping loudly on his dick. It was such an erotic scene for each other, both too engrossed in the sexual scene between the two that they didn’t hear the front door open. They were both so distracted that they didn’t hear the sound of footsteps coming toward the bedroom. The two were so focused on pleasuring each other that they didn’t even hear a soft gasp coming from the bedroom door.

 

“So, this is why you were trying to get me to leave our apartment” a voice suddenly said, startling the two. Michael’s eyes shot opened and widened as both he and Gavin saw that Lindsay was standing in the doorway leaning against the frame, her arms crossed over the other.

 

“Lindsay, shit!” both lads said in surprise and shock.

 

\-------To Be Continued--------


End file.
